Mr Right
by AbbieJM
Summary: (May change title)A girl named Sōsa Takara, was abandoned by her parents and the only person she has who she can trust is her twin brother Sōsa Daichi. What will happen when she and her brother discover a village called Konohagakure and Takara meets team 7 and ends up as 5th member. Will she tell her team the secrets shes hiding, will she break from her shell and learn to love?
1. OC Info

**This is my OC info (some bits may repeat)**

* * *

Name: Sōsa Takara  
Gender: Female  
Favourite colour: Blue  
Age: 12-13  
Birthday: March 23rd  
Blood Type: AB

Nature Type: Wind Release (don't know if it works for her but oh well)  
Family: Twin Brother, Daichi, Parents abandoned her however they later died when on a mission.

Likes: Her brother Daichi, Konohagakure (Leaf Village), Ojii-Chan (her nickname for the Hokage after he says she can call him that since she has never had a grandfather), pranks, her friends and Kyōki (find out who he is later)  
Dislikes: All the people after her, arrogant people, people who don't appreciate what they have, Sasuke's fan club (I might also make it her brothers fan club too), people who pretend to be her friend just to use her, and her deceased parents.

Her dream: To be free  
Flaws: When she gets mad she gets stronger and obtains a black aura (will make sense later) around her and loses control (not enough to kill her friends or family)

Clan: Sōsa Clan  
Clan origins: Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides)  
Clan Status: Deceased (Apart from her and her brother)

Kekkei Genkai Ability: Manipulation, they can control their opponents body to move at their will, when they unlock this Kekkei Genkai they get tattoos on their hands, they can only however control someone who's right cheek they have toughed (I kind of stole touch the right cheek idea from one piece from Bon-Kurei who has the Mane-Mane fruit) also I don't know if there is a manipulation technique already but I'm using it anyway) Also linked in with Manipulation is telepathy so she can predict her opponents moves.

She is quite shy at first but when you get to know her she is straight forward and direct, and even with everything she's been through she still almost always at the end of the day has a smile on her face. Almost seems as if she has a split personality.

She wears a black kimono like short dress with pink flowers, her preferred weapon is a katana that she always has with her and simple ninja shoes. She wears bandages up her arms to hide her tattoos. She has long black hair and naturally red eyes that she hides with blue contacts.

Name: Sōsa Daichi  
Gender: Male  
Favourite colour: Black  
Age: 12-13  
Birthday: March 23rd  
Blood Type: AB

Nature Type: Wind Release (don't know if it works for her but oh well)  
Family: Twin Sister Takara, Parents abandoned his sister when they were born (but he chose his sister over them) however they later died when on a mission.

Likes: His sister Takara, Konohagakure (Leaf Village), The Hokage, flirting to annoy his sister because she knows why he does it (explains later) and messing with his sister (but in a jokey way).  
Dislikes: All the people after his sister, people who lie about who they are, people who annoy him.

His dream: To live life with no regrets and to have an amazing adventure

Flaws: He is very smart so he loves to use deceit and trickery, he is also over-dramatic but serious when he needs to be.

Clan: Sōsa Clan.  
Clan origins: Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides).  
Clan Status: Deceased (Apart from him and his sister).

Kekkei Genkai Ability: Manipulation, they can control their opponents body to move at their will, when they unlock this Kekkei Genkai they get tattoos on their hands, they can only however control someone who's right cheek they have toughed (I kind of stole touch the right cheek idea from one piece from Bon-Kurei who has the Mane-Mane fruit) also I don't know if there is a manipulation technique already but I'm using it anyway) Also linked in with Manipulation is telepathy so he can predict his opponents moves.

He is very protective over his sister and even though he may not always show it he deeply cares about her and is always looking out for her. Because of their telepathic ability and the fact their twins they can talk sometimes to each other using their minds.

He wears a simple black top with a black jacket over it and shorts; his shirt shows his neck and has their clans crest on the back. His preferred weapons are to tonfa. He has black hair and naturally blue eyes.

* * *

**Daichi is a slight side character where Takara is the main, slight hint, Takara joins Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's team were as Daichi joins maybe Shikamaru's team.**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is my new chapter 1 as my last one was too descriptive and I didn't like it hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto)**

* * *

**Takara's POV**

We approached the gates of the village,

"Daichi I'm scared" I mumbled looking down to my hands,

"its okay, you have a brave warrior by your side" he replied smirking at me,

"that doesn't make me feel better"

Daichi gained a dark aura as he sulked mumbling to himself.

We were approaching the village of Konohagakure to seek refuge, we have been driven around looking for safety and apparently the Kage there is a nice man. I looked up and smiled as the village gates came into view, two men were on guard.

"Stop, who goes there" the guard with a bandage across the bridge of his nose asked sternly,

"umm.." I stood frozen by pairs glaring daggers into me, my brother pushed me behind him protectively, "we are here to see the Hokage" he replied face blank from emotion.

"what business do you have with the Hokage" questioned the other who was wearing a bandana with a Hitai-ate with the symbol for the leaf village on it.

"we just wish to speak with him, we mean him no harm you can even send people with us"

"hmmm… okay we will escort you to the Hokage but we are not taking our eyes off of you for a second until we are sure you are not a threat" the bandage guard decided.

"Very well" my brother replied "thank you" he bowed, I bowed along with him.

The gates started to open and the guards led us inside one in front of us and one behind of us.

As we entered the villagers began to turn to face us and queue the looks of disgust. I looked down at my hands remembering my past. My brother grabbed my hand, I looked up into his eyes and he smiled at me, "don't worry the past won't be repeated again, I promise" he mumbled to me, I smiled and nodded my head to him in return.

We arrived at the Hokage's tower and we enter, the guards walk ahead and talk to some people. "Follow us they said shortly after", my brother and I followed them to a big double door, bandages (my nickname) knocked on the door.

"You may enter" replied a stern yet kind voice.

The guards opened the doors and we all entered,

"Hokage-sama, these two travellers insisted on talking to you" bandages said as both guards bowed.

"Hello Hokage-sama, my name is Sosa Daichi and this is my sister Sosa Takara we wish to become residents of your village, we have been to many places but we have been turned down" my brother asked bowing, I bowed along with him."

"hmm.. i will have to check your memories first to make sure your no threat to my village but if that checks out fine I would be happy to have you stay here" the Hokage answered sincerely.

"Thank you Hokage-sama that will be fine"

"Very well, Kotetsu go and get Inoichi Yamanaka and bring him here" he said to bandages

"of course Hokage-sama" and he left

"and Izumo go back to guarding the gate"

"yes Hokage-sama" he left not to long after

The room filled with silence.

"Umm.. Hokage…-sama" I asked quietly

"yes child" he answered looking up at me

"umm can I give you a nickname, Hokage-sama just doesn't sound right to me"

"hmm what nickname would that be" he asked interested in what she would say

"what about Oji-chan" I said with a smile,

he had a blank look on his face

I started waving my hands in front of my face and was talking really fast "ifyoudon'tlikemecallingyouthatyoucanjusttellmeidon'tmindit'sjust…" I started talking normally "I have never had a grandfather or at least not one that cared about me and…"

He interrupted me, "of course child" he replied a small visible smile of his face,

I started smiling again, "thanks Oji-chan"

My brother sighed next to me, "what am I going to do with you" he said looking down with his face in his palm, a huge smile on his face.

After he finished there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**(A/N: i hope you like my chapter 1, if i get some bits like names or personalities wrong please tell me it will be appreciated ^-^)**

**I do not own any of the characters accept from my OC's, thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Here is the second chapter I don't know how good it is but hey I tried, hope you like it though and thanks for the likes and favs) ^-^**

**Also in this fanfic it may be a Sakura hate one because she annoys me so much with her annoying Sauske fangirlness, she annoys me so much because she is all weak and she is so mean to Naruto D: I always feel so bad for Naruto he's just so CUTE~ Okay I'm ram-balling I hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

_"umm can_ I_ give you a nickname, Hokage-sama just doesn't sound right to me"_

_"hmm what nickname would that be" he asked interested in what she would say_

_"what about Oji-chan" I said with a smile,_

_he had a blank look on his face_

_I started waving my hands in front of my face and was talking really fast "ifyoudon'tlikemecallingyouthatyoucanjusttellmeidon'tmindit'sjust…" I started talking normally "I have never had a grandfather or at least not one that cared about me and…"_

_He interrupted me, "of course child" he replied a small visible smile of his face,_

_I started smiling again, "thanks Oji-chan"_

_My brother sighed next to me, "what am I going to do with you" he said looking down with his face in his palm, a huge smile on his face._

_After he finished there was a knock on the door._

* * *

"Come in" Oji-chan answered calmly

"Hello Hokage-sama, you wished to see me" replied a long blonde haired man who proceeded to bow.

_Really what is up with all the bowing?_

"thank you for coming Inoichi, it seems we have two travellers who wish to become residents of my village but I want to make sure they are not spies from rivalling villages"

"Of course Hokage-sama I will check immediately" He began walking towards my brother. "umm what are you going to do? Daichi asked causally, "don't worry it won't hurt I'm just going to go through your memories to check to see if you are a threat to our village." He replied placing his hand on my brothers' forehead, "okay" Daichi replied closing his eyes.

Not long after my brother was cleared as not a threat, he soon started walking towards me. What if they wouldn't let me stay, I was getting anxious. I looked towards my brother for comfort and he smiled at me and nodded his head, I looked Inoichi in the eyes with determination, he placed his hand gently on my head.

Before I knew it I was back at my old house, it looked the same as I remembered. Inoichi was standing next to him. I looked up at him, fear in my eyes.

"I don't want to go in" I answered my voice shaking.

"I will go in then you wait here till I get back" he replied placing his hand on my shoulder then walking towards the door.

Silence took over, I could hear the shouting from inside but it reached me in mumbles. My past memories filled my head; I got onto my knees and cried into my hands. Inoichi came back out and placed his hand on my head, eyes full of care, "its okay you're clear to stay.

My surrounding changed and I was back in the Hokage's office, tears still running down my face. My brother ran towards me his arms wrapping around me protectively.

"Neither of them are a threat" Inoichi said directed towards Oji-chan.

"Understood, I have set up a place for them to say" Oji-chan replied kind-heartedly

"Do you two want to become Shinobi" he asked seriously

"Yes, we already know some ninjutsu and taijutsu"

"then you will be enrolled into the academy as soon as possible but we will need someone to test your skills to see what level you are at"

"Understood" my brother replied in a formal tone, "Kotetsu take them to their apartment and return to your post, and here is your slip to get what you need" informed the Hokage, "Okay, thank you" my brother replied with a huge smile, "Yes Hokage-sama"

"Bye-bye Oji-chan" I replied smiling as I followed my brother out the door.

**Hokage's POV**

_She is a strange girl, _I thought shaking my head. "She is a strange girl with a dark past" Inoichi frowned.

"And what may her past be?" I asked intrigued, something about that girl reminds me about someone, some troublemaker.

"She knows how it feels to be feared, avoided, ignored, and beaten." My face became a frown, "and why was she feared?" I asked sternly.

"She is a…"

**Takara's POV**

"Hey Tetsu-chan" I asked dragging out the chan, "When are we going to get there?" I asked pouting but inside I was smiling evilly. We left two minutes ago and I have asked Kotetsu that question six times, and I could see he was losing his patience. My brother was beside me snickering, "don't call me Tetsu-chan, show some respect" he yelled irritated, I just ignored him and talked to my brother "Daichi-nii when do you think we start at the academy?" I asked him ignoring Kotetsu's burning rage beside me. "I don't know soon I hope, I wanna show off my skills" he replied with a huge grin and punching the air, "what skills?" I asked tilting my head slightly "you're so mean to me" my brother replied with comically tears.

"were here" Kotetsu signed as he left. Daichi opened the door as I followed closely behind, "this place is nice" I screamed with excitement, "it's so pretty".

"Hey Daichi can I go exploring" I asked innocently, "alright no causing any trouble, which means no pranks" he replied frowning, "awww… pwease" I puppy-dog eyed him and pouted, my brother deadpanned

"No"

"fine" I grumbled slamming the door and storming down the street.

"stupid brother; no pranks who does he think he is-"

Suddenly I found myself smacked face first on the ground, or so I thought turns out I collided into somebody and not just that we kissed…

I jumped back in panic and looked down to see… A guy who's hair looked like a ducks butt, _great the first guy your age you meet (who is not your brother) in years is your first kiss and to top it all off he thinks he's a duck, _"great and when I told my brother I wouldn't get into trouble because if looks could kill,

I'd be dead.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and I think this has a bit of OCness but eh I tried, at one point it drags a bit but I didn't want to skip that much, her brother is going to be the type that is slightly bipolar and weird :3 and she has devious moments where she acts cute and innocent to trick people but I did it so it doesn't work on her brother.**

**I hoped you liked her first meeting with Sauske, and I felt it would be funnier if I make them kiss because I want to have a funny moment where she yells at him for taking her first kiss. And yes this is going to be a fanfic where at first they hate each other but slowly hate becomes love~**

**Please like, fav and review and tell me ways i can improve and i will try to see if i can add them in. **

**^_^ Thanks For Reading ^_^**


End file.
